Intensive management of type 1 diabetes (T1D) is essential to prevent long-term complications caused by poor glycemic control. Diabetes technology, such as insulin pumps and continuous glucose monitoring (CGM), has been shown to improve glycemic control. However, a minority of patients use advanced features of devices or self-review data, since no formal guidelines exist to teach these skills. As a result, much patient-generated device data is ignored, and patients miss opportunities to fine-tune insulin regimens using advanced features and data review. If patient knowledge of device use and data could increase as children begin the transition to independence in early adolescence, these skills may be better sustained into adulthood, leading to improved glycemic control. To address this, Jenise Wong, MD PhD, proposes this career development award with the overall objective to understand and optimize the use of diabetes devices in early adolescents with T1D. With the assistance of a multidisciplinary mentoring team, she will use quantitative and qualitative methods to develop and examine the feasibility and preliminary outcomes of a digital educational intervention to increase patient use of device features and diabetes data. Dr. Wong proposes the following aims: (1) to determine the features of diabetes devices that are associated with improved glycemic control in adolescents with T1D; (2) to explore knowledge of, and perceived barriers to, using advanced features of diabetes devices in adolescents with T1D and their families; and (3) to design, develop, and assess the feasibility of an educational intervention on T1D devices and data tailored to early adolescents. In Aim 1, Dr. Wong will use data from a national T1D registry to look for the associations of use of advanced device features and data review with hemoglobin A1c, with a focus on adolescents. In Aim 2, she will obtain qualitative data on the barriers and facilitators of device use and data review in focus groups of early adolescents with T1D and their caregivers. In Aim 3, she will use conjoint analysis to ascertain adolescents' preferences for delivery of a digital intervention, and use this data and that from Aims 1 and 2 to design and pilot test an intervention for utilization of diabetes devices and data in a randomized controlled trial. The results will provide preliminary data on feasibility and effect size of the educational intervention, which will inform a larger trial of the effect of he intervention on diabetes self- management and clinical outcomes in a future R01. Dr. Wong's long-term career goal is to be an independent researcher investigating the use of diabetes technology to improve outcomes for people with T1D. In this career development award, her training goals are to develop qualitative research skills, acquire training in conducting randomized controlled trials of educational interventions, and engage in career development activities in preparation for R01 funding. She will accomplish this through mentoring, coursework, dissemination of research, and hands-on experience, all necessary for her future independent success.